


Flirting Like a Pro

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: M'Baku and Bucky were friends and they had agreed to turn it into a friendly little competition to chat up Tony Stark. Only that Tony surprises them both.





	Flirting Like a Pro

Marvel || M'Buckony || Marvel || Flirting Like a Pro || Marvel || M'Buckony || Marvel

Title: Flirting Like a Pro – Tony's Very Nice Vacation in Wakanda

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), flirting, cuteness

Main Pairing: M'Baku/Bucky/Tony

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, M'Baku

Summary: M'Baku and Bucky were friends and they had agreed to turn it into a friendly little competition to chat up Tony Stark. Only that Tony surprises them both.

**Flirting Like a Pro**

_Tony's Very Nice Vacation in Wakanda_

"Hello, beautiful. Come here often?"

Tony coughed as he accidentally swallowed his cocktail wrong. Really? That line? Cocking one eyebrow, he turned to look at the man who had spoken. Just to sputter some more. Wow. That was – a lot of man. He was tall, broad, muscular, _handsome_.

"Not really. The borders only opened recently and this is my first stay in Wakanda."

"I'm M'Baku, leader of the mountain tribe", said the handsome man in ways of introduction.

"Tony Stark", countered Tony with an amused smile.

"Oh, I know who you are. T'Challa talks about you a lot", hummed M'Baku.

"Only good things, I hope", grinned Tony. "Bagheera and I have been in corespondence a lot."

Which was true. After turning on Tony's team during the 'Civil War', T'Challa had reached out to Tony. The two had been working on redefining the Accords together and T'Challa had given his word that if the Avengers faced true danger, like the invasion of New York, and needed back-up, Black Panther would be there. It was good to have the king on his side. There weren't many people in his corner these days, not since the others had left and the Avengers broke apart.

"Looking like you could need a savior from that brute, doll."

Tony raised both eyebrows. He may not have met M'Baku in person before, but he had heard enough about the leader of the Jabari tribe from both T'Challa and Shuri to know that insulting him was not a great idea. Though then M'Baku started laughing and pulled the man who had spoken closer. Tony's eyes widened surprised as he recognized the man. He had changed since Tony had last seen him. He looked – healthier. His hair was put in a bun, he was smiling amused, wearing casual clothes, well, casual for this region at least.

"Barnes", stated Tony slowly. "Shuri told me that your treatment had been effective, but..."

"I'm not back to my old self, but I think that's due to me not being that man anymore", mused Bucky as he came to stand on Tony's other side. "I go by... James these days. Trying to, you know, find myself. Who I am now. Wakanda is... good to me."

Tony nodded, wondering why James Barnes was sharing that with him, before James continued. "I figured I owe you that much. After... And I wanted to... I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did. I know _I_ didn't do it, my doctors keep working on that issue with me, but it was still my hand that did it and they were your... parents. I have to apologize to you for that."

Tony nodded once more before he sighed. "I know it wasn't you. I... suppose I owe you an apology too, for the way... I overreacted, I know that. I'm sorry too."

Bucky – no, James – shook his head slowly and got a drink of his own. "I don't blame you. You saw something... very traumatic, with no warning. Stevie, he should have... he should have told you."

"Now that you got that outta your way, you can leave again, goat boy. We were in the middle of something there when you interrupted", grunted M'Baku, staring pointedly at James.

"Can't do, gorilla man", huffed James with a smirk. "Surely _the_ Tony Stark deserves better than your shitty, outdated pick-up lines, don't you think?"

"Because yours are any better, _old man_?", countered M'Baku, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are we doing here?", asked Tony, looking from one to the other.

"He's, very pathetically if I may add, trying to get into your pants", offered James.

"And you're my knight in shining armor?", snorted Tony amused.

"If you want to, doll", grinned James lightly.

And oh wow. That was it. That grin, it was the Bucky Barnes grin, the one that had made women in the 40s swoon and gasp. Tony hummed curiously at that, before M'Baku regained his attention with a large hand resting on Tony's arm. Tony turned to look at M'Baku and oh. Tony Stark had never felt more like prey than in that moment, with the way M'Baku stared down at him. Nice.

"You're _both_ awful at this", noted Tony amused before emptying his drink. "The flirting. Really bad. It's good for you you're both handsome though, that puts one into a more forgiving mood. Still, I have a very important appointment with the princess and her lab, so if you'll excuse me."

The two men seemed to deflate a little, which was kind of adorable so Tony threw them a bone before he left. "Better luck next time, boys."

/break\

Tony was comfortably sprawled out at a pool the next time M'Baku and James found him. At least this time, he was more prepared. Not just thanks to the last meeting, but also because he had gotten some more info from Shuri, who was _more_ than happy to be helpful in this case. Apparently, James hoarded goats now. Which, sure, why not, what else should be on a former assassin's retirement plan, right? And apparently, due to the mountain-y nature of the goats, he spent a lot of time in the mountains and had befriended M'Baku up there over time. Interesting.

"So, did it hurt when you arrived in Wakanda?", asked M'Baku with a cheesy grin.

"Why? Because I fell from heaven?", snorted Tony amused.

"No, because crawling outta hell must be exhausting and you _are_ hot as hell, doll", offered James.

"You two are _really_ bad", laughed Tony and shook his head. "Where did you learn to flirt?"

"Well, I never did", mused M'Baku with a frown. "I met my late wife when we were still children, we grew up together and then got married when we were old enough."

"Well, I don't... remember. I _used to_. Used to be good at flirting, but I guess it's one of the things I have to learn again?", offered James reluctantly.

Tony heaved a sigh at that. Way to kill the mood, on both of them. Not that Tony was one to talk; he hadn't done this in years either. His relationship with Pepper and how that ended over her wanting him to stop being Iron Man and him not being able to – it had been a while since he last had as much as a casual hook up. So maybe he should cut the two of them some slack.

"How about...", drawled Tony with a mischievous smile. "We simply _skip_ the flirting?"

He rested one hand on each man's chest, while M'Baku and Bucky exchanged a surprised look. They had realized that they found Tony Stark more than attractive a while ago and had agreed on a friendly competition to see who could charm Tony first. This... was not the expected outcome.

"I'm game if you're game, gorilla man", offered James with a cocky grin.

"Oh, it is on, goat boy", huffed M'Baku and easily threw Tony over his shoulder.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone comes "But more!". I... really did not feel like writing smut. So, it's all about the flirting - as was the prompt I got on tumblr anyway (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). Maybe smut next time I write this threesome ;)


End file.
